The present invention relates to a device for reversibly linearly moving a clipping module of a clipping machine as described herein.
In practice, it is known that, for example in the production of sausage-shaped products, like sausages, filling material is fed by a filling machine through a filling tube of a clipping machine into a tubular packaging casing which is stored on the filling tube and which is closed at its front end, i.e. the end pointing in the feeding direction of the filling material by at least one closure means, like a closure clip. The tubular packaging casing is pulled-off from the filling tube by the feeding pressure while being filled. After a predetermined volume of filling material has been filled into said tubular packaging casing, a displacer arrangement or gathering means, respectively with a first and a second displacer unit which can each be formed by a pair of reversibly moveable displacement elements, a plait-like portion of the tubular packaging casing is formed which is at least substantially free of filling materials. The clipping machine then places and closes at least one closure clip at the plait-like portion forming the rear end of the sausage shaped product, i.e. the end pointing against the feeding direction by respective closing tools which are reversibly movable towards the plait-like portion.
From DE patent 197 38 298, a clipping machine is known, wherein the first and the second closing tool, a punch and a die, are mounted to first ends of respective closing levers. Said closing levers are coupled by their second ends to a common pivot axis. For reversibly moving the closing tools between their opened and closed position, in order to place and close a closure clip on the filled and gathered tubular packaging casing, the closing levers are driven by a cam plate. The closing levers with the closing tools and the gathering means are integrate into the clipping machine and are driven by a common drive.
From DE laid open document 196 44 074, a clipping machine is known, wherein the first and second closing tools are linearly moved between their opened and closed position. The closing tools are driven by respective piston/cylinder drives. The gathering means are also linearly movable by a respective separate drive means. Also in this known clipping machine, the closing tools and the gathering means are integrate into the clipping machine.
In this known clipping machines, the closing tools as well as the gathering means are positioned in fixed relation to the filling tube, i.e. in a defined distance to the end of the filling tube facing the clipping tools. For removing a casing brake from the filling tube or for refilling tubular casing material to the filling tube, the clipping tools and the gathering means have to be moved in axial direction requiring respective additional space.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention, to provide a device and a method with which the above mentioned drawbacks can be overcome and which allows a compact construction of a clipping machine.